


Compensation

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Category: E.R.
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: licenseartistic, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-04
Updated: 2010-04-04
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz's love for Kerry knows no bounds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compensation

**Author's Note:**

> Date: 4 April 2010  
> Word Count: 214  
> Written for: [](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/profile)[**licenseartistic**](http://licenseartistic.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: Write a ficlet where your muse explores one (or more, if you wish) of their five senses. If the muse has a sixth sense of some kind and you want to tackle that one instead, go for it!  
> Summary: Liz's love for Kerry knows no bounds.  
> Warnings: Loving, long-term lesbian relationship. Don't like it? Don't read it…  
> Website: <http://www.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions only…all others ask for permission & we’ll see…
> 
> Disclaimer: “ER”, the characters and situations depicted are the property of Warner Bros. Television, Amblin Entertainment, Constant C Productions, NBC, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This site is in no way affiliated with "ER", NBC, or any representatives of the actors. This site contains stories between two mature, consenting adult females.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, for always being there…

I'd always thought that old adage of one's other senses growing stronger to compensate for one that's lost was rubbish. Complete and utter rubbish. For whatever reason, I've not permanently lost any of my senses yet, but Kerry has proven that there are still ways to test the theory. Which is what led me to my current… Predicament isn't quite the right word. Predicament would mean I didn't like it, and I quite like it.

"Open up, Liz."

Her low laugh as I jump in surprise sends a visceral thrill down my spine. Well, that proves that. I had no idea she even came back into the bedroom, which means my hearing didn't compensate for the damned blindfold.

"Liz?"

Taking a deep breath, I do as she asks and close my lips around the spoon. My taste buds come alive as the heat of her secret recipe wasabi-laced shrimp shu mai. Tears burn behind my eyelids as I chew and swallow, but I don't complain. I happen to love this recipe, but these particular shu mai taste stronger than I've ever had before. I swear, I can feel that wasabi etching out a pattern of letters down to my stomach, leaving a novel of my love and adoration for my partner in its wake.


End file.
